ologyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jntg4
Hi, welcome to Ologypedia! Thanks for your edit to the Ologypedia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 23:50, 2 August 2009 Did you change the skin? If so, could you change it back please? Wyvern Rex. 12:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I didn't do it, but I may be able to fix it. Contact Wikia, it won't let me change it. Thankyou. Could you help me find a Vampireology image? Wyvern Rex. 14:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Amazon.com should have a pic. Jntg4 22:29, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou. I have seen it, but I would like some help to import it. My image wikitext has a slight error. Wyvern Rex. 12:00, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Could we use the Dragon Profile template for Monsters? PS: Can you import a Vampireology image for me? Wyvern Rex. 12:37, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Monsters have different info, so we could make a new one, and I've been really busy, I'll get the Vampireology pic soon. Thankyou, I really appreciate it. If you have the time, could you find a picture for The Oceanology Handbook: A Course for Underwater Explorers? Thankyou again. Wyvern Rex. 15:02, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello, just wondering if you had any updates on those pictures. Wyvern Rex. 12:11, February 22, 2010 (UTC) My computer won't upload it it keeps freezing. I have the same problem. Maybe Joeplay could help? Wyvern Rex. 12:47, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Could you get me the Alienology cover from Random House? Also, I was thinking of making an Ologyanswers site. Your opinion?--Wyvern Rex. 11:07, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it is necessary to have an Ologyanswers site, since no on even edits this wiki, except you, me, and like one other person. There isn't going to be enough questions to answer or anything. I think it'd be pointless. But if you think it could be useful, you can still make it. Sure, I'll get the Alienology cover.Jntg4 11:46, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Ghouls I reverted the edit as Ghouls are more "brought back" and enslaved than Vampires.--Wyvern Rex. 13:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ??? That sentence you just wrote says that they are different, and I think it belongs there for easier navigation. Otherwise, the page will be hard to find, and its best fit is there.Jntg4 14:04, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, I am a web admin, and in March I asked a couple of sellers about promotional copies. I therefore found the pre-release editions and bought one, leading me to gain a copy on March 31.--Wyvern Rex. 15:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Nice! Will you also be able to get Alienology early?Jntg4 15:48, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I hope so.--Wyvern Rex. 16:45, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Please restrict further edits to undoubtedly Ological information rather than pure mythical speculation. I will now remove anything not explicitly mentioned in the books.--Wyvern Rex. 15:37, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Encyclopedia Well, I hardly deleted the Encyclopedia. I brought it back as the speculation-free Portal. Remember, copyright law means that we can use 25% of the information content from any one source. Improvements to the Encyclopedia with its page system would probably go over, with its subpages excessively resembling the chapters of the books. The Portal keeps the articles apart and ensures that we are within Wikian grounds. That's my reasoning. (Oh, and as for precedence, I did know that you were here first. I, by contrast, was here later but created or substantially re-edited most of the pages, have higher access levels and increased our Qantacast rating. I won't mention precedence if you won't.) I was thinking that the one-shot disambiguation pages like Dragonology should be turned into a more general overview of the field, such as Dark Dragonology.--Wyvern Rex. 14:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) OK, wans't aware of the 25% restriction, but I have the same access rigths as you. I used the Adoption system to get full powers over this wiki because the previosu admin, Spongezilla, never edited. Then you must have adopted while I was here, but I still have full access and admin powers.Jntg4 17:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) It must be taxonomy. I used the adoption system, but I also requested an additional level. Have a look on Local List Users and you will see that I am also a Bureaucrat, like Spongezilla.--Wyvern Rex. 17:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) The ending of Vampireology... ...was deliberately left uncertain for an online augmented reality game! This is thought to be released on or around the 9th of July, and I would like you to help. There will probably be two teams from the release that I have seen (Kraik and Magdalena). Your actions decide who wins. Firstly, are you on the Ology World website? If so, please take a team of your choice. When it is released, I will write a blog post detailing it and leave comments about my progress as I journey through Venice (I will add these at intervals to the main post.). You should probably do the same. We compare our results, and the winner (Kraik or Magdalena) is the official Ologypedia victor. Your thoughts?--Wyvern Rex. 08:56, July 3, 2010 (UTC) sorry that I haven't been on for a while. Anyway, I don't even have Vampireology. I'll check this out though, thanks for the info.Jntg4 17:38, July 6, 2010 (UTC) We don't appear to have a picture of the Oceanology cover. Could you obtain one?--Wyvern Rex. 10:53, November 27, 2010 (UTC)